


Powrót w Czasie | Rewind | TŁUMACZENIE PL

by Klaudiusz



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Angst and Feels, BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Blood and Violence, But somewhat Realistic, Dreamon, Emotional Manipulation, Ex!President!Tubbo, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Friends to Enemies to Friends, Future Tubbo and Tommy being frenemies, Gen, Genderfluid Eret, Ghostbur, Lima Syndrome, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Minecraft, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Protege!Tommy, Semi-Realistic Minecraft, Some Body Horror involving The Blood Vines, Stockholm Syndrome, The Crimson, Time Travel Fix-It, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), Translation in Polish, Video Game Mechanics, the egg
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 13:06:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaudiusz/pseuds/Klaudiusz
Summary: -Zacznijmy więc wprowadzać ten plan w życie.- gdy tylko Schlatt to powiedział białe światło oślepiło wszystkich i rozległ się szum otwierającego się portalu.Kiedy światło przygasło, portal podobny do tych prowadzących do Netheru, ale zbudowany z metalu, kamienia i srebra, pojawił się przed sceną.Wszyscy wpatrywali się w konstrukcje z osłupieniem kiedy przeszła przez nią wysoka postać w netherite'owej zbroi.- Gdzie jest Dream?! - zawołał mężczyzna w czerwonym kapturze i w maskę Dreama.Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, portal za nim rozjaśnił mocniej, a mężczyzna odskoczył od niego. Z widoczną  irytacją spojrzał na drugą postać, również w pełni uzbrojona w netherite, która wyskoczyła z portalu.Rozczochrane ciemne włosy, ciemnoniebieskie oczy, wyraźny ślad po oparzeniu na jego policzku...-Tubbo?- Tommy pisnął zaskoczony, w jakiś sposób rozpoznając w nowoprzybyłym mężczyźnie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.-Tommy!- straszy Tubbo krzyknął, ale nie na Tommy'ego stojącego obok Wilbura tylko na zamaskowanego mężczyznę w czerwonym kapturze.Dwóch wyniszczonych przez życie mężczyzn podróżuje w przeszłość z nadzieją na lepszą przyszłość. Czy uda im się osiągnąć swój cel?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Wybory

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rewind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238295) by [A_Non_ymousWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Non_ymousWriter/pseuds/A_Non_ymousWriter). 



> Hejo! Jest to tłumaczenie fanowskiego opowiadania "Rewind" autorstwa Anonim/Non.  
> Jest to też moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, oraz opowiadanie publikowane na Ao3.  
> Polecam zapoznać się z oryginalną historią. 
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że będziecie równie dobrze się bawić czytając, jak ja tłumacząc to opowiadanie.

JSchlatt wygrał wybory.  
Nikt się tego nie spodziewał, nikt z wyjątkiem Schlatta i Quackity’iego, odkąd założyli koalicje i połączyli sumę swoich głosów, aby pokonać resztę kandydatów.

Tommy mógł teraz tylko patrzeć z osłupieniem na stojącego przy podium Schlatta, uśmiechającego się arogancko tak, że nastolatek nie mógł teraz myśleć o niczym innym niż o starciu tego głupiego uśmieszka z tej owłosionej, koziej gęby. On, podobnie jak Wilbur stojący obok, nie mogli nic zrobić, tylko stać i patrzeć jak Schlatt rozpoczyna swoje zwycięskie przemówienie.  
Tommy wziął głęboki wdech, próbując się uspokoić- nie, _on był przecież spokojny!_ W każdym razie nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku nie było niczym z czym nastolatek nie mógłby sobie poradzić.

Wilbur obserwował to wszystko z wyrazem pozbawionym jakichkolwiek emocji, ale Tommy widział jak pod skórą starszego brata narasta uczucie niepokoju, oraz w jaki sposób zaciskał on nerwowo pięści. Tommy zagryzł wargi, z powrotem zwracając swoją uwagę na Schlatta, który ciągle gadał i gadał, i na Endera, **niech on się wreszcie kuźwa zamknię!**

Wzrok Schlatta przybrał trochę bardziej drapieżnego wyrazu, Tommy wzdrygnął się lekko na tą nagłą zmianę w jego postawie:  
-Zacznijmy więc wprowadzać ten plan w życie.- gdy tylko te słowa padły z ust Schlatta jasne, białe światło oślepiło wszystkich zebranych i rozległ się nienaturalny szum otwierającego się portalu. Brzmiał on trochę jak ten towarzyszący Portalu do Netheru, z tą różnicą, że był on głośniejszy i bardziej zniekształcony.

Kiedy światło przygasło, a wszyscy wokół odzyskali wzrok, oczy Tommy'ego rozszerzyły się na nowy widok przed nim. Portal podobny do tych prowadzących do Netheru, ale zbudowany z metalu, kamienia i srebra, pojawił się pomiędzy sceną a publicznością. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w konstrukcje z osłupieniem kiedy przeszła przez nią wysoka postać w pełnej, netherite'owej zbroi.

Postać ze znajomą maską, ale w nieznajomym ubraniu.

\- Gdzie jest Dream?- zawołał mężczyzna w czerwonym kapturze, noszący białą, porcelanową maskę z namalowanym na niej czarnym uśmiechem- maskę Dreama.

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył mu odpowiedzieć, portal za nim rozjaśnił mocniej, a mężczyzna odskoczył od niego. Z widoczną irytacją spojrzał na drugą postać, również w pełni uzbrojona w netherite, która wyskoczyła z portalu. Rozczochrane ciemne włosy, ciemnoniebieskie oczy, wyraźny ślad po oparzeniu na jego policzku...

-Tubbo?- mruknął zaskoczony Tommy, w jakiś sposób rozpoznając w nowoprzybyłym mężczyźnie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Co było przecież niemożliwe, ponieważ Tubbo siedział obok Niki- ale ten mężczyzna wyglądał zupełnie jak on, z tą różnicą, że był on starszy, bardziej przerażający i zdecydowanie lepiej zbudowany.

-Tommy!- straszy Tubbo krzyknął, ale nie na Tommy'ego stojącego obok Wilbura tylko na zamaskowanego mężczyznę w czerwonym kapturze.  
\- Co to kurwa miało być?!- krzyknął zaraz po tym jak srebrne światło zgasło i rozniósł się jakby eteryczny dźwięk pękniętego szkła, pozostawiając tym samym samą szaro-srebrną ramę- portal został rozbity.

“Tommy”- mężczyzna w masce Dreama wzruszył ramionami:  
\- A na co ci to wyglądało? Nie sądziłem jednak, że będziesz takim debilem i postanowisz mnie śledzić- powiedział nonszalanckim tonem.  
Tommy potrzebował chwilę by to przetworzyć- co tu się kuźwa odpierdalało?

\- Wybaczcie mi, że wam przerwę, ale co dokładnie się tu kurwa wyprawia?!- Tommy parsknął cicho kiedy Schlatt zadał dokładnie to samo pytanie, które zadał parę chwil temu w swojej głowie. Mężczyzna z kozimi rogami spoglądał z góry na dwóch przybyszów z niedowierzaniem. W jakiejkolwiek innej sytuacji Tommy wybuchnął by na to śmiechem, ale trzeba było przyznać, że Schlatt zadał w tej chwili bardzo istotne pytanie.

Straszy Tubbo? Spojrzał na niego, jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się niemal natychmiast z furi na szok.  
\- O cholera,- syknął, wydawało się, że wreszcie rozpoznał miejsce, w którym się znajdowali- jesteśmy na wyborach.  
Jego wzrok padł na wszystkich wokół, którzy spoglądali na niego równie zszokowani całą tą sytuacją. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się kiedy rozglądając się dostrzegał coraz więcej znajomych twarzy i- jego wzrok zatrzymał się na Tommym. Młody blondyn obserwował osłupiałe jak kolor wręcz spływa z jego twarzy, kiedy twarz starszego mężczyzny zalewała fala emocji. Nastolatek wstrzymał oddech, wpatrując się w oczy przybysza, czuł jak nasila się nieprzyjemny uścisk w jego żołądku. Dlaczego on się tak na niego gapi?!

-Na to wygląda…- powiedział zamaskowany Tommy- czemu on kuźwa nosił maskę Dreama? Jaki wyraz twarzy ukrywa ta porcelanowa maska?  
-Nie sądziłam, że przyniesie to nas tak daleko.

Schlatt zmarszczył brwi.  
-Uh… Hello?! Raczycie nam wyjaśnić co tu się kurwa dzieje?! Kim wy jesteście ? Zdaje sobie doskonale sprawę, że ty nie jesteś Dreamem, ale w takim razie dlaczego nosisz jego maskę?- zapytał pochylając się bardziej w ich stronę.

-Yeah mordo, co tu się odpierdala?!- dodał Quackity, zdejmując przy tym swoje przeciwsłoneczne okulary by móc lepiej ich widzieć.

Straszy Tubbo oderwał wzrok od Tommy'ego, który czuł jak jego żołądek ściska się jeszcze bardziej na widok nieokreślonej tęsknoty i bólu malowanego na twarzy przybysza. Jednak przybrała ona bardziej stanowczego wyrazu kiedy ten spojrzał na Schlatta i Quackity’iego stojących na scenie. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w lekki grymas.  
-No cóż… Cześć Quackity, to ja! Tubbo! W sensie, przyszły Tubbo? Jestem z przyszłości!- wykrzyknął, lekko zażenowany. Spojrzał ze sceny na młodszą wersję siebie, która przez cały czas go obserwowała.  
-Cześć, ja z przeszło- em… Tubbo? Kurcze, strasznie to zagmatwane- wiecie co? Nazywajcie mnie po prostu Toby! Tak będzie zdecydowanie prościej, tak?

-Co proszę?!- Schlatt czuł się totalnie zbity z tropu, kiedy rozległ się szum szeptów i pomruków wśród publiczności, zaraz po tym jak Tubb- Toby? przestał mówić, stojąc w pełnej, zaczarowanej, netherite’owej zbroi, lekko zawstydzony całą tą sytuacją.

-Słuchaj, trudno to wytłumaczyć, więc po prostu mi zaufaj, ok? Jestem Tubbo tak, prawdopodobnie z dziesięć lat w przyszłość i- **HEJ!** \- zawołał Toby zwracając swą głowę w stronę zamaskowanego mężczyzny, który korzystając z całego zamieszania próbował się wymknąć.  
-Nawet się nie waż się wymykać Tommy, zostajesz tutaj, ze mną-

-Jasne, kuźwa! Nie mam zamiaru zostać tutaj z tymi debilami, a szczególnie z **tobą.** **Szmato!** \- mężczyzna warknął na bruneta, co było nieoczekiwane. Czemu niby miałby warczeć na Tubb-Toby'iego? Przecież to był jego Tubbo, prawda? Jego najlpeszy przyjaciel?

Tommy nie mógł na to nic poradzić, musiał się w tej sprawie odezwać:  
\- Oi!- przedarł się przez tłum stając teraz bliżej tajemniczej dwójki- Nie nazywaj go tak, głupia szmato!

Obaj mężczyźni wydawali się być zaskoczeni nagłym pojawieniem się nastolatka. Toby wyglądał na zmieszanego, kiedy zamaskowany Tommy- przez tą całą, głupią maskę trudno było określić jego wyraz twarzy.  
-Mogę go nazywać jak chce, kuźwa,- syknął w odpowiedzi, zakładając swoje ręce na piersi- Nie wtrącaj się w to Tommy.  
-Co jest z tobą kuźwa nie tak?! Jak mam się w to nie wtrącać?! Jestem dosłownie tobą, a ty mną- tylko kuźwa starszym! A przy okazji, co to, kuźwa, wszystko ma znaczyć?! Pełna, zaklęta netherite’owa zbroja, ta głupia,pieprzona maska Dreama?! Co jest kuźwa?!- wrzasnął Tommy, wściekły na siebie- na starszego siebie. Ugh… Strasznie to wszystko było zagmatwane.

Jednak szybko ta wściekłość przerodziła się w strach kiedy świecące ostrze netherite’owego topora niemalże spotkała się z jego twarzą- ostra krawędź broni praktycznie musnęła czubek jego nosa, zanim świecący, diamentowy miecz sparował cios. Nastolatek został pociągnięty do tyłu kiedy w tłumie rozległy się stłumione krzyki przerażenia.  
Po jego bokach stanęli nagle Wilbur i Tubbo, kiedy Toby stanął przed przed nim, kierując swój zaklęty miecz w stronę zamaskowanego Tommy'ego.

\- Nie waż się nazywać jej _“głupią”_ \- zamaskowany Tommy wycedził przez zęby, zacisnął palce na rękojeści tobora, który sparował diamentowe ostrze miecza. Pozwolił Toby’iemu odepchnąc się, tylko po to by zwiększyć dystans między nimi.  
-No co? To nie jest tak, że faktycznie chciałem go zabić. Nie jestem głupi- splunął, zarzucając topór o swoje ramię. Mimo maski można było wyczuć jego mordercze spojrzenie skierowane w bruneta.

Toby stał w gotowości, nadal kierując swoje ostrze w stronę zamaskowana Tommy'ego, kiedy nastoletnia wersja blondyna dyszała cicho z tyłu. Wilbur i Tubbo stali obok niego próbując go uspokoić.  
-Tak?! Bo wyglądało to tak, jakbyś właśnie chciał!- krzyknął lekko drżącym głosem Tubbo, przytulając zdezorientowanego nastolatka. Tubbo- najlepszy przyjaciel Tommy'ego- młodszy Toby. 

-Co to kurwa było?! - rudy lis, Fundy, krzyknął z tłumu, trzymając się obok Niki, która ze strachem i niedowierzaniem w oczach przypatrywała się zamaskowanemu Tommy'emu.  
Wydawało się, że zaraz, podobnie jak reszta publiczności, rzuci się albo do walki, albo ucieczki.

Zamaskowany Tommy przechylił lekko głowę- przerażające było to jak bardzo przypominało to ruch jaki sporadycznie wykonywał Dream.  
-Tia… Nie. Tubb- Toby ma tutaj rację, strasznie to kurwa popierdolone. Po za tym nie chce by ci debile wołali na mnie moim imieniem, - ostatnie zdanie mruknął bardziej do siebie- Nazywajcie mnie więc Toms, kuźwa,nie, to zbyt oczywiste i zbyt dziwaczne, - spojrzał kątem oka na bladą i trzęsącą się jeszcze nastoletnią wersję siebie, westchnął ciężko. -Theo. Mówcie na mnie Theo. Tak będzie najprościej.

-Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co się tu odpierdala- powiedział głośno Schlatt. Jego twarz przybrała dziwnego wyrazu kiedy spojrzał na Toby'iego i zamaskowa- Theo.

-Te całe podróże w czasie wydają się strasznie popierdolone, ale to nie jest przecież powód dla którego się tu spotkaliśmy, prawda? - zwrócił się teraz do nadal lekko osłupiałej widowni- Jestem teraz przywódcą L'Mamberga, nie - Mamberga. Zmieniamy tę nazwę, a teraz jako prezydent- powiedział widocznie zmierzając do czegoś wielkiego…

**-ZAMKNIJ MORDĘ SCHLATT!!!**

Kiedy nagle, Theo jak i Toby przerwali mu niemalże równocześnie.

Schlatt wzdrygnął się na mordercze spojrzenie jakie posłał w jego kierunku Toby. Spojrzenie Theo było równie przepełnione żądzą krwi, nawet jeśli jego twarz zasłaniała maska i szczerze, tak samo jak w przypadku Dreama- maska mężczyzny wydawała się ona bardziej zastraszająca niż jakikolwiek inny wyraz twarzy.  
Było to przerażające.

Palce Wilbura zacisnęła się na ramieniu Tommy'iego.  
-Przepraszam, co? - prychnął Schlatt, mimo strachu, który ogarniał go do szpiku kości.

-Powiedzieliśmy, żebyś zamknął tę swoją kozią mordę! I tak będziesz beznadziejnym prezydentem! Chociaż to i tak nie ma teraz kurwa znaczenia! - krzyknął na niego Toby - starszy i bardziej wściekły Tubbo. -I to jest L'Mamberg, nie jakiś tam Mamberg! Zmienisz tę nazwę, a umrzesz- słyszysz mnie?! Wojna będzie trwać, a ty, na Endera, umrzesz na pieprzony atak serca! Takim prezydentem właśnie będziesz stara kozo! - palce na ramieniu Tommy'ego rozluźniły się by znowu się zacisnąć.  
Nastolatek rzucił swojemu starszemu bratu zdezorientowane spojrzenie, ale ten to ignorował, nadal wpatrując się w Toby'iego.

Tubbo mógł tylko patrzeć jak jego starsza wersja wykrzykuje bez cienia strachu groźby w stronę podium. Przerażało to go. Przerażał go gniew i nienawiść z jaką to mówił. Tubbo bał w tej chwili siebie - bał się człowieka na którego wyrósł.

Schlatt stanął jak wryty. Nie mógł uwierzyć swoim własnym uszom. Kto by wierzył gdyby mężczyzna "z przyszłości" zaczął cisnąć pod twoim adresem groźby jakim beznadziejnym człowiekiem będziesz i w jaki sposób umrzesz. Jednak w spojrzeniu Toby'iego nie było krzty wahania, ani tym bardziej kłamstwa- tylko dzika wściekłość.  
Schlatt przeklął ślinę. Naprawdę, bał się w tej chwili o swoje życie.

Odszedł więc od mównicy. W tej chwili miał głowę zaprzątniętą myślą w jaki sposób pozostać przy życiu, kiedy mężczyzna odziany w pełni netherite’ową, zaklętą zbroję morduje go wzorkiem- a były to zaawansowane zaklęcia. Nawet taki człowiek, średnio zaznajomiony z PvP wiedział, że zbroja była zdrowo przekokszona. Nie wspominając już o samym mieczu Toby’iego, który pomimo braku netherite’owej powłoki wydawał się być mocną bronią.

Toby wziął parę głębokich wdechów, za wszelką cenę starając się zachować spokój. Tyle nieprzyjemnych uczuć i wspomnień zostało przywołane przez samo stanie, pod tym piekielnym podium. Samo wydarcie się na kozią hybrydę było- oczyszczające. Chociaż musiał przyznać, że teraz było mu trochę głupio stać tak przed gapiącym się na niego tłumem. Kurcze, naprawdę nie miał zamiaru tak bardzo odlecieć, ale te wszystkie wspomnienia- bolały, i to cholernie- a większość z nich była właśnie powiązana z kozią hybrydą.  
Jakby to wszystko wyglądało, gdyby Schlatt nie wygrałby wyborów? Czy byłoby lepiej? Czy on i Tommy nadal byliby…  
-Zaraz,- jego oczy rozwarły się szeroko, kiedy rozglądał się wokół- **Tommy?!** Tommy zmrużył oczy na niego, był tuż obok Wilbura i Tubbo- oh, on miał na myśli _Theo_.

O nie, Theo zniknął.

-Cholera, cholera, cholera! Nie! Gdzie on przepadł teraz?!- Toby rozglądał się wokół, widocznie zdenerwowany. Szukał jakichkolwiek wskazówek gdzie zamaskowany mężczyzna mógł się udać, ale wyglądało na to, że ten wykorzystał moment kiedy ten darł się na Schlatta- i uciekł.

-Nie, nie, nie! Muszę go znaleźć,- jednak zanim cokolwiek zrobił został zatrzymany przez Wilbura.

-Tubbo, czekaj!- krzyknął Wilbur chwytając nadgarstek przybysza- Tubbo, to znaczy Toby- nadal potrzebujemy odpowiedzi! Ty, twoje blizny, ten portal, _Tommy_ \- Toby, co tu się do diabła dzieje?!- desperacko chciał się dowiedzieć jak najwięcej o przyszłości, która sądząc po zachowaniu Toby’iego, nie zapowiadało się tak świetlanie jak do niedawna jeszcze przypuszczał.

Toby zmarszczył nos, wyrywając swoją dłoń z uścisku Wilbura.  
-Naprawdę, chcę odpowiedzieć na wasze pytania- ale to później! Teraz muszę znaleźć Tom-Theo, ten dupek, muszę go dogonić zanim- znowu został zatrzymany, tym razem przez Tubbo i Tommy’ego.

-Zanim co?- zapytał Tommy, chwytając się materiału koszuli wystającej spod zbroi przybysza- Tu-Toby, czemu ja- przyszły ja- nosi maskę Dreama? Czemu on, czemu on jest taką głupią szmatą?- dodał cicho, co zbiło na chwilę Toby’iego z tropu.  
-Wiem, wiem, że to dla ciebie ważne by go teraz znaleźć. Ja też chce, ale też chce wiedzieć co… Chcę po prostu wiedzieć co jest tutaj grane- jego młodsza wersja wydawała się być totalnie zagubiona w tej całej sytuacji. Toby dopiero teraz zauważył jak mały w porównaniu do niego był Tubbo. Przecież młodszy on, podobnie jak Tommy mają zaledwie szesnaście lat!

Westchnął ciężko odkładając swój miecz do ekwipunku. Rzucił im zmęczone spojrzenie.  
\- Dobrze, więc…- musi znaleźć Tommy'ego, jego Tommy’ego, ale nie mógł przecież zniknąć tak naglę, nie po tym wszystkim co się właśnie wydarzyło. Do tego Schlatt… Udało mu się przerwać jego przemówienie, hybryda nie wygnał jeszcze Wilbura i Tommy’ego. Toby mógł jeszcze temu zapobiec, mógł zapobiec wielu rzeczom.

Z Tommym włącznie. Mógł pomóc, on, jego młodsza wersja jak i Wilbur, który teraz był żywy, nie duchem, ~~ale czy na pewno był przy zmysłach?~~ Byli też jeszcze pozostali obywatele L’Mamberga!

-Ale najpierw,- zwrócił się do Wilbura i Tommy’ego- Skontaktujcie się z Technoblade. Potrzebujemy go tutaj, najszybciej jak tylko się da.

Bracia rzucili po sobie zaskoczone spojrzenie. Technoblade?

Czego Toby mógł od niego chcieć tutaj?

* * *

Tommy, nie, czekaj- to był Theo- tak?

Theo westchnął z ulgą opierając się o pobliskie drzewo. Udało mu się wymknąć z tego pieprzonego kraju- co było o wiele prostsze niż przypuszczał, że będzie. Jednak z drugiej strony, L’Mamberg stał nadal w jednym kawałku. Wilbur nie wysadził go w powietrze, nikt nie musiał jeszcze odbudowywać miasta, ~~a jego brat żył.~~ Wiele budynków i konstrukcji jeszcze nie powstało, brakowało też kluczowych punktów orientacyjnych co tym bardziej ułatwiało mężczyźnie ucieczkę.

Tub- Toby był tak zajęty wydzieraniem się na Schlatta, że nie zwrócił w ogóle uwagi na to kiedy ten się wymknął. Co było wręcz przezabawne.  
Co prawda, kusiło Theo by również się wydrzeć na kozła, ale Dream lepiej go wyszkolił i nie miał zamiaru przepuścić tak idealnej okazji.

_Nie pozwól by by emocje wzięły nad tobą górę. Czekaj na idealny i moment i go wykorzystaj._

Wziął głęboki wdech, co było dosyć trudne przez porcelanową maskę na jego twarzy, ale było to uczucie do którego zdołał już się przyzwyczaić.

-Dobrze, jedźmy z tym koksem- mruknął przeciągając się-Zejdziesz stamtąd? Mam z tobą do pogadania Dream- zapytał głośno, wpatrując się uważnie w gałęzie otaczających go drzew. Prychnął pod nosem gdy zamiast Dreama odpowiedziała mu cisza.  
\- No weź no, naprawdę jestem zmęczony i- zaraz, czekaj chwilę- zdjął z siebie netherite’ową zbroję. Już dawno przestał traktować tę czynność jak jakiś pierdolony akt “sztuki”, teraz była to dla niego wyuczona, w pełni automatyczna czynność. Chyba od miesięcy nie zdejmował tak szybko swojej zbroi. Dlaczego on właściwie to robił? Cóż… Prawdopodobnie dlatego by Dream mógł poczuć się bardziej pewnie, albo przynajmniej bardziej zaciekawiony rozmową. Theo oparł się o drzewo i wyciągnął ze swojego ekwipunku steki.

Żadnej broni w ręku, a jego zbroja leżała na ziemi.

Było w tym coś znajomego, poczuł lekki ucisk w żołądku na złe wspomnienia- zignorował to.  
Odsunął nieznacznie swoją maskę na bok i wgryzł się w kawałek mięsa.  
\- Schodzisz wreszcie? Naprawdę, mówienie do kogoś kogo się nie widzi jest mało zabawne- prychnął przełykając mięso. Wiedział, że Dream gdzieś tutaj jest. Nie pokazując się zachowywał się po prostu jak skończony dupek.

-Nie zgodzę się tutaj. Jak dla mnie obserwowanie rozmówcy z góry jest bardzo zabawne- odezwał się głos Dreama.  
Ramiona Theo rozluźniły się lekko. Spojrzał w kierunku, skąd dobiegał głos. Yep. To był zdecydowanie on. Stał właśnie po lewej stronie w pełnej, zaklętej, netherite’owej zbroi.Kiedyś Theo wzdrygnął by się na ten widok, ale Dream nie trzymał w dłoni swojego topora, ani żadnej innej broni- nie było więc czego się obawiać.

Mimo tego stał w gotowości, gdyby jednak postać w zielonym kapturze zdecydowała się go zaatakować.

-Dostałem wiadomość od George'a. Coś na temat dziwnego portalu i dwójce przybyszów, w tym jeden z nich miał moją maskę,- zrobił krok w kierunku Theo- Jednak nie to było najdziwniejsze z tego wszystkiego- bo podobno mężczyzna w mojej masce- był Tommym z przyszłości- powiedział bardzo rzeczowym tonem, jakby w ogóle nie był zainteresowany całą tą sytuacją.

Theo zaśmiał się krótko. Bez większego wahania zdjął maskę i kaptur odsłaniając tym samym swoją twarz. Dostrzegł zaskoczenie w postawie Dreama.  
-Wszystko się zgadza- uśmiechnął się lekko. Był to zmęczony i lekko zrezygnowany uśmiech. Oczy mężczyzny miały matowy odcień błękitu, nigdy nie odzyskały pełni blasku po tym jak został wygnany. Tak samo włosy, które również nie były tak jasne i lśniące jak kiedyś. Jednak nadal wyglądał jak Tommy, bo przecież był Tommym- tylko, że starszym. Jego twarz była bardziej wychudzona, a na prawym policzku od górnej wargi do czoła, ciągnęła się blizna  
-Hej Dream. Miło znowu widzieć twój zielony tyłek.

Tęsknił za nim i to bardzo. Mimo tego wszystkiego tęsknił za nim. Za swoim przyjacielem. Za swoim wrogiem. Za swoim prześladowcą. Za swoim mentorem. Tyle wspomnień.  
Na Endera. Theo czuł się staro- był teraz tego samego wzrostu co Dream! Sam Dream miał teraz 23 lata, kiedy Theo był teraz o dobre trzy lata starszy od niego!

Na Endera, strasznie to wszystko popieprzone.

Dream siedział cicho, ale Theo mógł widzieć wyścig myśli jaki trwa teraz w jego głowie.  
-To nie możliwe- powiedział ze śmiertelną powagą. Theo prychnął na to.  
-Podróże w czasie? Ty, Tommy, noszący moją maskę?! To nie ma najmniejszego sensu!

\- Sporo się wydarzyło, drogi przyjacielu,-przerwał mu Theo- Jak na razie powinniśmy pójść do Stronghold. Mamy sporo rzeczy do zrobienia.  
Na samą wzmiankę o tajemniczej lokacji Dream natychmiast wyciągnął swój topór, gotowy do ataku. Blondyn uniósł ręce w geście poddania. Skrzywił się lekko na znajomy uścisk w żołądku. Spojrzał sugestywnie na leżącą na trawie zbroję. Jego zbroję.  
-Możesz ją wziąć. Broń zatrzymam, ale tylko w celu walki z potworami- powiedział spokojnie, kopiąc netherite’owy hełm w kierunku zdezorientowanego mężczyzny.   
-Musimy się pośpieszyć, wszystko wyjaśnię w drodzę do Stronghold- powiedział zakładając z powrotem swoją maskę i kaptur.

Naprawdę mieli sporo do zrobienia. Toby był zajęty całą resztą, zapewne skontaktował się już z Technoblade.

Musieli się pospieszyć. Theo miał świat i przyjaciela do uratowania.


	2. Wezwanie

Hybryda piglina była właśnie zajęta warzeniem mikstur, kiedy nagle jego komunikator wydał z siebie krótki dźwięk. Odszedł, więc od statywu alchemicznego i sięgnął po urządzenie. 

**Wilbur Soot napisał: Tech, musisz jak najszybciej zjawić się na SMP.  
** **Wilbur Soot napisał: Proszę, potrzebujemy cię tutaj.  
** **Wilbur Soot napisał: Szczerze, nie mam zielonego pojęcia co się tutaj dzieje, ale Techno- jest źle.  
** **Wilbur Soot napisał: Potrzebujemy cię Techno, proszę, pospiesz się.**

**TommyInnit napisał: wielki T, rusz te swoją swinska dupe i to szybko i chodź tutaj!11!1!  
** **TommyInnit napisał: prosze**

**Technoblade napisał do Wilbur Soot: Będę z Philzą.  
** **Technoblade napisał do Tommyinnit: Już ruszamy.**

  
Hybryda nie miała zamiaru marnować więcej czasu. Zebrał szybko gotowe już mikstury.  
-Phil! Zbieraj się! Wilbur i Tommy potrzebują nas!- krzyknął wbiegając na schody. Z piętra rozległo się szuranie i litania cichych przekleństw.   
  
-Co?! Co się stało?!

Hybryda piglina krytycznie przeglądała swój ekwipunek, wybierając tylko te rzeczy jakie mogą się przydać podczas podróży. Głosy w jego głowie też próbowały mu pomóc.

**potrzebujemy liny? TECHNOBRO! Techno Starszy Brat- mode ON! Przynieść kartofle! EEE** **Potrzebujemy książek. I WIADRA! i zapasów jedzenia. POOOG TECHNO NA RATUNEK!!! kwiatki?**

Przynajmniej połowa z nich. Reszta, tak jak zwykle mówiła przypadkowe litery- jakby to była jakaś mantra, czy coś w tym stylu.   
-Nie wiem co jest grane, ale musimy się tego dowiedzieć - powiedział zakładając swój podróżny płaszcz.

Czeka ich długa podróż.

* * *

Dream czuł się totalnie wyciągnięty z kontekstu. Nie wiedział co ma myśleć o tej całej sytuacji. 

Za nim szedł właśnie mężczyzna w jego masce. I tak, to była jego maska, nie żadna podróbka. Od razu ją rozpoznał. Ta porcelana, ten uśmiech i paciorkowate oczy.  
Zdecydowanie to była jedna z _jego_ masek, a za nią była znajoma, chociaż już nie tak do końca znajoma twarz. 

Twarz, która za każdym razem gdy ją widział przyprawiała go o ból głowy. Twarz, którą kojarzył głównie z irytującym, dziecięcym zachowaniem, czasami też z rozbawieniem, a nawet i gniewem.  
Jednak głównie z irytacją.

_TommyInnit_

Tommy

Rozwydrzony bachor, który na każdym możliwym kroku sprawiał nic innego niż kłopoty. Czasami jego zachowanie było po prostu irytujące. Czasami sprawiał realne zagrożenie.   
Ciągle wpadał w jakieś tarapaty albo sam je powodował, podżegał do kłótni.   
Kłopoty to było drugie imię Tommy’ego. Ilekroć nastolatek angażował się w cokolwiek, było pewne, że nie skończy się to dobrze. 

Trudno było mu uwierzyć, że ten sam “szkodnik” był właśnie tuż za nim.  
Co prawda, nie był już nastolatkiem, tylko dorosłym mężczyzną. Do tego obaj zmierzali do miejsce, o którym nikt nie powinien wiedzieć. Nawet George, Sapnap i Bad nie wiedzieli nic o Stronghold, więc skąd niby Theo wiedział o tym miejscu? 

-Pokazałeś mi je,- odpowiedział spokojnym głosem Theo, kiedy oddalali się od SMP, od L’Mamberga- Ty z przyszłości, _mój_ Dream- Zaprowadził mnie tam. Pokazał mi drogę, sekretny portal, który do tego miejsca prowadzi. Wiem nawet gdzie jest Posiadłość Pillagerów. 

Dream zatrzymał się i zwrócił się twarzą do mężczyzny. Ou… Tommy był teraz jego wzrostu, miał z dobre ponad 190 cm. Teraz trudno było to określić, ale gdyby obaj zdjęli w tej chwili swoje maski to ich oczy byłyby na tym samym poziomie.   
Tommy zawsze był wysoki, Dream nie musiał nigdy pochylać się nad nim by spojrzeć mu w oczy, ale teraz? Naprawdę, byli takiego samego wzrostu.   
Co było dosyć dziwne i niewygodne. Jednak nie miało to w tej chwili większego znaczenia.   
-Wiesz, gdzie jest Posiadłość?- syknął przeszywając blondyna wzrokiem. 

Tommy pokiwał głową.   
\- No tak, wiem - powiedział lekko przechylając głowę obserwując mężczyznę w zielonym kapturze. Jego postawa nie miała w sobie nic aroganckiego lub złudnego poczucia swobody.   
Dziwne, Tommy zwykł trząść się pod jego spojrzeniem, chociaż sam nastolatek próbował ukryć ten fakt głośnym zachowaniem i zamaszystymi ruchami, ale teraz- mężczyzna stojący za nim wydawał się być w pełni zrelaksowany.   
Co było… Irytujące? Można rzec, że z lekka rozczarowujące, ale z drugiej strony nawet miłą odmianą.   
-A no tak! Ty pewnie jej jeszcze szukasz, prawda?- odparł uświadamiając sobie dlaczego Dream w ogóle zadał te pytanie.

Dream zacisnął pięści. Denerwowało go to jak spostrzegawczy był ten Tommy, a jeszcze bardziej denerwował go fakt, że ten doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ostatnie miesiące spędził właśnie na szukaniu tej cholernej Posiadłości.  
Już prawie ją miał! Udało mu się ustalić parę lokalizacji, gdzie tajemnicza budowla mogła się znajdować, a teraz pojawia się taki Tommy i mówi, że wie gdzie ona jest!

Z drugiej strony sugerowało to, że jemu, jemu z przyszłości udało się ją znaleźć. Co było akurat dobrą wiadomością. 

-Chcesz bym ci powiedział jej koordynaty?- zapytał Tommy.   
Dream spojrzał na niego, tym razem faktycznie na _niego._ Mężczyzna w zielonym kapturze zdał sobie wreszcie sprawę z tego, że Tommy z którym rozmawia teraz nie jest Tommym, którego zna. 

Ponieważ jego Tommy nie stałby spokojnie w jego obecności. I nie siedziałby cicho podczas podróży. Nie zadawałby pytań bez cienia jakiejkolwiek arogancji czy też dziecięcej igraszki.  
Ten Tommy zadawał je ze szczerej ciekawości, cierpliwie wyczekiwał na odpowiedź.   
Jego Tommy nie nosiłby dumnie czerwonej bluzy z kapturem, tak bardzo podobnej do tej co on sam nosił, ani tym bardziej JEGO porcelanowej maski.   
Nie oddałby też dobrowolnie swojej zaklętej, netherite’owej zbroi, która, tak przy okazji, miała na sobie najbardziej zaawansowane zaklęcia jakie kiedykolwiek widział na oczy!   
Jego Tommy, ten bachor, nie podążałbym za Dreamem, nie wiedziałby o Stronghold, a tym bardziej nie wiedziałby nic o jego tajnych ścieżkach i portalach, o Posiadłości to już nie wspomni! 

_To nie był Tommy._

-Kim ty jesteś?- kim był dla niego ten mężczyzna? Dla Dreama? Dla jakiegokolwiek Dreama z jakim widocznie “Nie-Tommy” był związany. 

Ten spojrzał na niego. Zachowywał się bardzo spokojnie co jeszcze bardziej umacniało Dreama w swoich przekonaniach  
-Jestem Theo,- odpowiedział wreszcie- Nie Tommy, a przynajmniej nie ten, którego znasz. Jestem teraz Theo. 

Theo

Dream nie miał zielonego pojęcia od czego był to skrót, ale jak na razie mało to go obchodziło.

Zrobił krok w jego stronę, w stronę Tommy’ego- Theo. Widział jak mięśnie ramion przybysza spięły się na ten ruch.   
\- Kim więc jesteś Theo?- kim on był? Co się z nim stało? Gdzie był Tommy jakiego Dream znał? Wulgarny, wiecznie głośny bachor. Tommy, który ściskał w trzęsących się dłoniach łuk, podczas pojedynku, który przegrał. Gdzie był nastolatek, teraz na swoim ostatnim życiu, który wytargował niepodległość swojego kraju w zamian za dwa, najcenniejsze przedmioty jakie posiadał?

Gdzie on był? Gdzie był Tommy?

\- Jestem Tommym- powiedział wreszcie, zdejmując swoją maskę.   
Jego matowe, błękitne oczy błyszczały się w słabym świetle. Kaptur nadal zakrywał jego blond włosy, a jego pokryta blizną twarz wpatrywała się w Dreama.   
Wydawał się być zupełnie bezbronny, ale też zadowolony.   
-Jestem Theo- kontynuował. W jego dłoni pojawił się stara, lekko już zniszczona, znajoma płyta. Podał ją Dreamowi, jego dłoń nawet nie drgnęła.   
-Jestem twój Dream. Twoim narzędziem, bronią, protegowanym i przyjacielem. Cokolwiek ode mnie zażądasz, spełnię to. Będę po twojej stronie do samego końca i zrobię wszystko by ci pomóc.- powiedział z pełnym przekonaniem, kącik jego ust lekko się podniósł, zwrócił swoje pełne płonącej lojalności oczy na Dreama.   
Czuł jednak jak w środku przyjemne uczucie miesza się z gorzkimi wspomnieniami.   
Znowu ten nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku… 

Ah. Nikt jeszcze nie patrzył z takim oddaniem na Dreama. 

Przeszedł go dreszcz, trudno powiedzieć, czy było to spowodowane strachem czy podnieceniem jakie czuł.   
Spojrzał na wyciągniętą w jego stronę dłoń Theo, która nadal trzymała płytę. 

Theo należał do niego. Był jego przyjacielem, protegowanym, jego narzędziem i bronią. 

** Tak nie powinno być.  
** **  
** **Nie, tak właśnie powinno być.**

Sięgnął po płytę, trzymaną pewnie przez Theo, którego oczy były przepełnione ufnością i lojalnością. 

* * *

Toby usiadł na łóżku. Westchnął ciężko. Jego zbroja była schowana do skrzyni obok łóżka, razem z innymi, kosztownymi rzeczami. Słońce już wschodziło, ale Toby’ego mało to obchodziło.  
To był naprawdę długi dzień i jedyne o czym marzył teraz to o chwili wytchnienia. Był wyczerpany, pod każdym względem - fizycznie jak i psychicznie. Chciał po prostu odpocząć. 

Położył się z powrotem na łóżko, spoglądał na sufit z grymasem na twarzy. Już zawiódł. Nie udało mu się spełnić swojego głównego celu.

Zapewne Theo był już teraz _z nim_ i kto wie jakie konsekwencje będzie to za sobą niosło. Z całą pewnością nic dobrego. Toby musiał być przygotowany na wszystko, oraz ostrzec resztę.  
Jednak będzie to trudne, zważywszy, że wszyscy wokół odczuwali respekt wobec Dreama.

Sama myśl o ponownym zobaczeniu tego zielonego drania, całego i zdrowego, a przede wszystkim _żywego_ …! Zacisnął szczękę. Teraz wszystko będzie inaczej, obiecał to sobie.  
Dream będzie trzymał się zdaleka od Tommy’ego.   
Na Endera, bolało go powtórne zobaczenie swojego przyjaciela takim, jakim był kiedyś. Takim jakim powinien być. Hałaśliwym, pełnym życia i energii dzieckiem.  
Już prawie zapomniał jak jasne były jego oczy i włosy. Jak wyglądała jego twarz. 

Wziął głęboki wdech i przejechał dłonią po twarzy. Zwrócił głowę w stronę okna i spojrzał na jeszcze ledwo widoczne gwiazdy. Ogarnęła go nostalgia, czuł jak w oczach gromadzą się łzy.   
Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio pozwolił sobie na płacz, zapewne miesiące temu.  
Przetarł oczy, to nie był czas i miejsce na łzy, miał misję do wykonania, za wszelką cenę musiał trzymać Tommy’ego z dala od Dreama. 

Ale co w takim razie z Theo?

Jego też nie mógł przecież zostawić. Nie znowu. Już nigdy więcej nie popełni tego samego błędu. Tym razem musiał rozdzielić ich na dobre.  
Dotrzeć do Tom-Theo i zafundować mu porządną terapię, czy coś w tym stylu. 

Nareszcie, po miesiącach przygotowań, po tym jak wreszcie ten zielony skurwiel zginął i przepadł na dobre, byli tutaj - w przeszłości.  
Mieli szansę tyle zmienić, zapobiec katastrofom i cierpieniom. On i Theo mogli zapobiec nawet końcu świata! Kosztem jednak zagłady ich własnego.

Teraz dopiero do niego to dotarło. Nie było już odwrotu. Do ich świata, do ich przyszłości.   
Portal działał jak bilet w jedną stronę. Tak przynajmniej mówił Philza, jeszcze tydzień temu kiedy portal nie był ukończony.   
Byli, oni obaj byli tutaj uwięzieni. Tutaj z-

_Puk puk._

-Toby?

Natychmiast się wyprostował i sięgnął po swój miecz. Zaraz, to było tylko zwykłe stukanie- i Wilbur. Żywy i z całą pewnością zdrowy przy zmysłach Wilbur.  
Odetchnął z ulgą i odłożył swój miecz z powrotem do ekwipunku.   
\- Proszę - drzwi do jego pokoju otwarły się skrzypiąc przy tym.

Toby zamieszkiwał aktualnie jeden z pokoi gościnnych w domu swojej młodszej wersji siebie. Był on mały, skąpo udekorowany, ale Toby nie narzekał.   
Wystarczył mu fakt, że za oknem nie widział wielkiego krateru tylko mury L’Mamberga, oraz zielone wzgórza i błękitne niebo. Tak dawno nie spał w Overworld- wymiarze “graczy”- na prawdziwym łóżku, a przynajmniej nie w pełni bezpieczny sposób. 

Wilbur wszedł do środka - _żywy_. Zamiast rewolucyjnego munduru L’Mamberga, miał teraz na sobie zwykłą koszulę i sweter,   
\- Hej,- powiedział starszy, _nie_ , teraz to Toby był starszy od Wilbura, prawda? Było między nimi chyba z dwa lata różnicy. Na Endera, jakie to wszystko zagmatwane.   
Przybysz z przyszłości uśmiechnął się lekko i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka.   
-Cześć Ghos… Wilbur, - Wilbur nie był Ghostburem, był żywy i zdrowy na umyśle. Jego duch zapewne był bardzo szczęśliwy- gdziekolwiek teraz był. 

Wilbur uśmiechnął się, co obudziło w Tobym dawne, skomplikowane wspomnienia.   
Minęła, prawie, że dekada kiedy ostatnim razem widział Wilbura żywego, _Alivebura_ jak miał w zwyczaju nazywać go jego duch, uśmiechającego się w taki sposób.   
Bez krzty paranoi i szaleństwa w jego oczach. Ten uśmiech był pełen otuchy i czegoś można było nazwać wdzięcznością. 

-Wiec…?- zapadła niezręczna cisza. Żaden z nich nie wiedział jak się zachować. Toby był przyzwyczajony do Ghostbura, bladej, niewinnej kopii Alivebura.   
Natomiast Wilbur nie wiedział w jaki sposób ma rozmawiać ze starszym, znużonym Tubbo z bliznami na policzku i dziką determinacją w oczach.   
-Więc… Co cię tu sprowadza Wilbur?- zapytał, próbując jakoś rozpocząć rozmowę. 

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.   
-Chciałem… Chciałem tylko sprawdzić co u ciebie. Dzisiejszy dzień był dosyć męczący i nie mieliśmy czasu po prostu porozmawiać - powiedział przypominając sobie jak jeszcze parę godzin temu wszyscy naskakiwali na biednego Toby’ego, próbując uzyskać odpowiedzi na swoje pytania. Sam Wilbur też potrzebował informacji, ale widząc jak Toby sobie nie radzi postanowił się wstrzymać. I tak ostatecznie Toby’emu udało się dyplomatycznie wywinąć z nieprzyjemnej sytuacji, obiecując, że wszystko im wyjaśni zaraz po tym jak załatwi parę spraw. 

Trzeba było skontaktować się z Technoblade, a sam Toby musiał jeszcze spotkać się ze Schlattem i Quackity. 

-Technoblade i Philza są już w drodzę- powiedział Wilbur pokazując brunetowi swój komunikator. Toby odetchnął z ulgą, nie sądził, że był aż tak spięty tą całą sytuacją.  
Nawet teraz, kiedy siedział na łóżku, w pokoju gościnnym Tubbo. 

Wilbur zdumiał się na znajomy uśmiech na twarzy przybysza. Heh. Toby naprawdę był Tubbo, tylko starszym o dobre 10 lat.   
-Och, na Endera. W sensie, nie sądziłem, że Philza też przybędzie, ale może to i nawet lepiej jak pojawi się trochę wcześniej, niż planowałem- powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do Wilbura.   
Czemu wcześniej na to nie wpadł? Obecność Philzy mogłaby pomóc ustabilizować trochę aktualną sytuację. Mógłby też rzucić okiem na ramę portalu, który ich tutaj przeniósł. 

-Skoro tak mówisz Tu-Toby, - odchrząknął, próbując zamaskować swoją pomyłkę.   
Toby zaśmiał się tylko na to. Tak, wszystko było dosyć mocno zagmatwane.   
-Toby, wcześniej kiedy… Kiedy krzyczałeś na Schlatta to wspomniałeś wtedy, że Schlatt będzie złym prezydentem, że doprowadzi do wojny, a ostatecznie umrze na atak serca - przerwał widząc jak spinają się ramiona Toby’ego. Jednak dalej kontynuował, musiał wiedzieć, musiał znać odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania.   
-Toby, o czym rozmawiałeś ze Schlattem i Quackity? 

* * *

_-Więc, o czym chciałeś porozmawiać Toby? - zapytał Schlatt. Cała trójka znajdowała się teraz w jednym, niedużym pokoju. Atmosfera była napięta kiedy Toby mierzył wzrokiem kozią hybrydę.  
Quackity stał u boku Schlatta, nieufnie przyglądając się przybyszowi.   
\- Przyszedłeś mnie zabić dzieciaku? - zapytał, próbując sprawiać wrażenie niewzruszonego.   
Po tym co wykrzyczał przed wszystkimi groźbę jego śmierci, oraz to w jakim złym przywódcą będzie nie było wątpliwości, że Toby go nienawidzi. _

_-Nawet o tym nie myśl Toby- ostrzegł go Quackity, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że nie byłby wstanie walczyć z Tobym. Bo Toby był Tubbo, prawda? Tubbo, który był jego przyjacielem.  
Natomiast mężczyzna przed nim zachowywał się inaczej niż chłopak którego znał. Do tego był z przyszłości, okropnej przyszłości, w co trudno było mu uwierzyć. _

_-Nie, nie, nie,- prychnął Toby- Nie przyprowadziłem was tutaj by zabić Schlatta. Gdybym faktycznie chciałbym cię zabić, już dawno bym to zrobił. Uwierz mi - powiedział, nie kryjąc swojej złości - I tak umrzesz._

_Ten człowiek zdecydowanie nie był Tubbo, nie tym, którego oboje znali._

_Tubbo był szesnastoletnim żołnierzem, który mimo tych wszystkich okropności wojny potrafił się nadal się uśmiechać ilekroć zobaczył albo ktoś wspomniał o jego ulubionym owadach - pszczołach.  
W jakiś sposób nadal był przepełniony optymizmem i radością. Przecież jeszcze nie tak dawno Tommy i Quackity żartowali sobie z niego siedzącego w pudełku.   
“Tubbox! Tubbo w pudełku! Co on teraz zrobi?!” _

_Toby był o dziecięć lat starszym wojownikiem. Jego uśmiech nie był już tak promienisty jak jego młodszej wersji. Sama twarz przybysza była lekko wychudzona, a jego lepiej zbudowane ciało pokrywały blizny. Najbardziej widoczna była ta na jego prawym policzku, która ciągnęła się przez szyje i znikała pod kołnierzem koszuli i krawędzi zaklętej zbroi. Wyglądała ona jak ślad po oparzeniu.  
Do tego jeszcze chwilę temu krzyżował swój miecz z toporem Theo i groził śmiercią Schlattowi.   
Zdecydowanie Toby nie był taki sam jak Tubbo, już nie. _

_-Czego w takim razie chcesz? Tego bym ustąpił ze swojego stanowiska prezydenta? Tak? - zapytał Schlatt. To nie byłoby nawet takim złym pomysłem. Gdyby zrezygnował z prezydentury byłby w stanie ocalić swoją skórę. Mógłby się ostać w jakimś zacisznym miejscu z widokiem na plażę. Z dala od Toby’ego- mężczyzny, który szczerze go przerażał.  
\- Jestem gotów pójść na takie ustępstwo, ale wtedy musiałbyś znaleźć kogoś na moje miejsce,- spojrzał na mężczyznę stojącego obok niego - Quackity mógłby się do tego nadać - dodał. _

_-Zaraz, co?! - zapiszczał Quackity- Żartujesz teraz. Mieliśmy umowę! Ty i ja! - jeszcze nie tak dawno, kiedy głosy były jeszcze przeliczane, Schlatt nalegał by to właśnie on został prezydentem. Quackity’emu z początku nie podobał się ten pomysł, ale ostatecznie zgodził się na stanowisko wiceprezydenta, ale teraz? Czy Schlatt naprawdę byłby w stanie dobrowolnie zrezygnować ze swojej pozycji?_

_\- Nie - mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie, zaskoczeni protestem przybysza._

_\- Nie - powtórzył Toby krzyżując ręce na piersi, spoglądając na dwójkę ze śmiertelną powagą.  
\- Powiem ci jak to zrobimy. Zatrzymasz swój stołek, zachowasz nazwę L’Mamburg i tym razem, poprawnie wykonasz swoją pracę- powiedział, marszcząc brwi. _

_\- Co…? - wybełkotał Schlatt - Przecież jeszcze nie tak dawno sam wykrzyczałeś mi w twarz jakim beznadziejnym, kurwa prezydentem będę! Dlatego nagle zależy ci na tym bym nadal nim był?! - czy Toby’emu tak bardzo zależało na śmierci koziej hybrydy?_

_\- Właśnie mordo. Może i Schlatt jest pieprzonym dupkiem, ale ma rację. To nie ma kurwa sensu! - dodał Quackity, równie zaskoczony decyzją Toby’ego._

_Toby zacisnął palce u nasady nosa. Westchnął ciężko.  
-Tak, byłeś beznadziejnym prezydentem, kurwa ,- znowu spojrzał na dwójkę polityków stojących przed nim - Wszystko przez to, że nie wykonywałeś swojej pracy tak jak powinieneś to robić.  
Byłeś żądnym władzy sukinsynem, alkoholikiem, egoistycznym dupkiem, który zrujnował ten kraj. Skupiałeś się tylko na władzy jaką dawał ci fakt, że byłeś prezydentem, wszystkie obowiązki zrzucałeś na mnie i Quackity’ego, kiedy ty cieszyłeś się przywilejami swojego stanowiska. Tym razem będzie inaczej,- zacisnął pięści - Aktualnie nikt nie jest wstanie objąć twojego stanowiska.  
Wygrałeś wybory - nawet jeżeli przez tak nieczyste zagranie jak połączenie głosów - ale nadal wygrałeś.  
I upewnię się, że nie popełnisz tych samych błędów, by ten L’Mamberg nie musiałby przejść przez te samo gówno co mój - zrobił parę kroków w stronę koziej hybrydy.   
Quackity nawet nie drgnął by stanąć w obronie Schlatta. Z każdym słowem mężczyzny atmosfera w pomieszczeniu stawała się coraz bardziej napięta. _

_-Żadnych wojen, korupcji, ani pieprzonych, publicznych egzekucji, a przede wszystkim, - od koziej hybrydy dzieliły go już centymetry- Żadnych. Pieprzonych. Wygnań. - syknął pochylając się nad dociśnięty do ściany Schlattem. Pot spływał z jego czoła.  
-Masz szczęście, że ja i Tommy przybyliśmy tutaj zanim udało ci się wygnać Wilbura i Tommy’ego- młodszego Tommy’ego. To był właśnie twój pierwszy błąd, który pociągnął cię na dno - szepnął mu głosem pełnym jadu. _

_-On, on miał zamiar wygnać Wilbura i Tommy’ego?!_

_Toby rzucił Quakity’emu mordercze spojrzenie. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się na to.  
-Tak. Pozbawienie ich obywatelstwa skutkowało utworzeniem się rebelianckich sił- Pogtopii, co doprowadziło do wojny- zrobił krok do tyłu, pozwalając by Schlatt zsunął się po ścianie.   
-Dwa lata, dwa lata wygnania sprawiły, że wszystko potoczyło się źle. Nie pozwolę by to się powtórzyło- obiecał to sobie, Tommy'emu, Wilburowi, Quackity’emu i Schlattowi. Obiecał to wszystkim. Obiecał to Theo. _

_Schlatt przełknął ślinę, dyszał ciężką desperacko próbując złapać oddech i uspokoić swoje kołatające serce.  
-I myślisz, że pozostawienie mnie przy władzy ci w tym pomoże? - zaśmiał się histerycznie. Stojący przed nim człowiek zdecydowanie nie był przy zdrowych zmysłach - pierdolony szaleniec! _

_-Tak jakby, - prychnął Toby - Jak już wcześniej powiedziałem, nikt inny nie jest wstanie zająć twojego miejsca. Wilbur i Tommy założyli ten kraj, wojna skończyła się zaledwie parę miesięcy temu. Na Endera, Wilbur ma dopiero 24 lata, potrzebuje przerwy. Potraktuj to jako “drugą szansę”. Może wreszcie weźmiesz się w garść i chodź raz zmierzysz się z konsekwencjami swoich decyzji._

_-Co jeśli, znowu wszystko się spieprzy?- zapytał niepewnym głosem Quackity._

_Toby zatrzymał się. Jego twarz przybrała mroczniejszego wyrazu. Wyciągnął z ekwipunku świecący trójząb i-_

_**Woosh-CLANG!** _

_Wbił się głęboko w kamienną ścianę, tuż obok głowy Schlatta.  
Mężczyzna krzyknął przerażony, chwycił się za serce obserwując jak broń odrywa się od popękanej ściany i wraca do rąk Toby’ego. Brunet zmierzył ich chłodnym spojrzeniem. _

_-Radzę wam na to nie pozwolić. W przeciwnym razie… Będziemy musieli znowu zorganizować wybory. Rozumiemy się?_

_-Tak jest sir !- pisnął w odpowiedzi Quackity.  
Schlatt osunął się na podłogę, gdy Toby opuścił pokój. _

* * *

Szczerze mówiąc, Toby nie chciał by Schlatt był prezydentem, ale naprawdę nie miał wyboru. Nikt nie był aktualnie w stanie zająć jego miejsca.   
Wilbur? Może i byłby dobrym prezydentem, ale miał teraz własne problemy. Do tego Toby bał się, że ten mógłby stać się znowu żądnym władzy szaleńcem. Nie chciał ryzykować takim obrotem spraw. Niki? Wcześniej sprawdziła się w roli prezydenta, ale nie miała wtedy wyboru - musiała objąć to stanowisko. Naprawdę, nie chciał powtórnie kogoś zmuszać do objęcia przywództwa. 

Może to właśnie Toby powinien zostać prezydentem? Pewnie nawet powinien, raz przecież już nim był, więc… Nie. Nie mógł, po prostu - nie mógł. 

-Jak na razie Schlatt zachowa swój urząd prezydenta, - odezwał się wreszcie, - Potrzebuję więcej czasu na przemyślenie, kto mógłby go zastąpić. Postaram się jednak by tym razem wykonał swoją pracę porządnie i był dobrym prezydentem - wyjaśnił spoglądając na Wilbura, bacznie obserwując jego reakcję.

Nie zdziwił go wściekły wyraz na jego twarzy. Jakby ktoś właśnie go zdradził. Kurwa.   
-Co?! Dlaczego pozwoliłeś mu zachować ten stołek!!! Sam przecież powiedziałeś -   
-Wiem dobrze co powiedziałem! - przerwał mu, - Dam mu jednak szansę. Jedną szansę. Jeżeli to spieprzy, straci ten pierdolony stołek, ale jak na razie może go zatrzymać i rządzić krajem.   
-Sam też mógłbym zostać prezydentem i z łatwością rządzić krajem- próbował się wykłócać Wilbur. Nie rozumiał dlaczego Toby pozwolił Schlattowi nadal być prezydentem, jak jeszcze nie tak dawno groził tej koziej kanalii.

-Masz inne sprawy na których musisz się teraz skupić Wilbur! Masz syna, ojca i brata, którzy niedługo to przybędą. Jeszcze nie tak dawno walczyłeś na wojnie. Objęcie teraz prezydentury może cię przerosnąć, albo gorzej - tak bardzo chciał by Wilbur zrozumiał, że tak będzie lepiej. Przynajmniej na razie. Nie mógł pozwolić by jego obawy się spełniły. Nie mógł pozwolić, by Wilburowi znowu uderzyła władza do głowy, by podjął decyzje, których później będzie żałować

-”Albo gorzej”? Co niby gorszego może się przydarzyć?! - wykrzyczał - Toby, to ja powinienem być prezydentem! Pod moim przywództwem mógłbym poprowadzić nas wszystkich ku chwale! L’Mamberg byłby najwspanialszym krajem w historii! I to dzięki właśnie mnie! Powiedziałeś, że Schlatt będzie beznadziejnym prezydentem, i że będzie wojna, tak?  
Nazwałeś nas L’Mambergiem, nie Mambergiem, czyli wygraliśmy, tak? Schlatt umarł, a my wygraliśmy, więc dlaczego nie mogę być prezydentem?!- zakładał, że to właśnie on został prezydentem po wojnie - kolejne wojnie, kolejnym przelewie krwi. 

Jednak L'Mamburg był wart każdej ceny, szczególnie jeżeli ostatecznie wygrali. 

-Wilbur, - mężczyzna wzdrygnął się pod spojrzeniem Toby'ego. Smutnym, zdesperowanym spojrzeniem, oczy szkliły mu się od łez.

-Wilbur, proszę, po prostu - przestań. Przestań się zachowywać jakby ta wojna były tylko i wyłącznie zwycięstwem. Nie widziałeś tego co ja widziałem. Schlatt może umarł, tak samo jak wielu innych.  
Ja umarłem, Tommy wielokrotnie ryzykował życiem, a ty - nieprzyjemne wspomnienia powróciły gdy patrzył łzawiącymi oczami na mężczyznę przed sobą.

Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że stał tam - w brązowym prochowcu, a potem półprzezroczysty w żółtym swetrze. 

-Bycie prezydentem to coś więcej niż władza i chwała, - wyszeptał.  
Wilbur zawsze był niestabilny, widział to teraz w jego oczach. Wygnanie doprowadziłoby go jednak do takiego stanu skąd już nie było powrotu. Pozwoliło mu w całości zatracić się w szaleństwie. 

-Bycie prezydentem oznacza troszczenie się o swoich ludzi, schodzenie na kompromisy i podejmowanie decyzji kierując się ideałami jakimi twój kraj reprezentuje oraz dobrem wszystkich obywateli. Pamiętanie o tym, że nie sprawujesz samodzielnie władzy, że przede wszystkim służysz innym, ale nie możesz też się w tym zatracić. Każdy twój ruch, każda decyzja będzie nieść z sobą konsekwencje, tym większe one będą im większą będziesz posiadał władzę.

_-Witam Panie Prezydencie - chociaż eksplozje, już dawno ustały krzyki i zapach popiołu wypełniały powietrze wokół. Tubbo mógł tylko patrzeć jak ogień trawi domy i odbiera kolejne życia - L'Mamberg umierał po raz trzeci. Twarz Tommy'ego była całkowita pozbawiona emocji, nawet z wyraźnym, ciągnącym się po niej śladzie krwi. Śladem, który pozostawił po sobie miecz Tubbo._

_-I żegnam, - czuł jak spada w głąb krateru wypełnionego ogniem. Wokół niego zlewały się agoniczne krzyki ludzi i szkarłatnych liści. L'Mamberg umierał - tym razem po raz ostatni._

Toby wziął wdech, próbował ignorować to jak bardzo się teraz trząsł. 

Spojrzał na Wilbura, czuł jak łzy cisną mi się w kącikach oczu. 

-Wyjdź.   
-Co? - zapytał oszołomiony Wilbur.  
-Wyjdź, wynoś się Wilbur, - zacisnął dłonie w pięści i przycisnął je do piersi - Proszę…

Toby patrzył jak mężczyzna wychodzi. Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły opadł z powrotem na łóżko. Jego oddech drżał, łzy spływały mu po policzkach.

Na Endera, był wykończony. Przejechał dłońmi po twarzy, powinien chociaż spróbować zasnąć i-   
Zerwał się na równe nogi, z szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w swój nadgarstek.   
Nie, to nie możliwe. Nie ma mowy by…   
Na jego nadgarstku znajdowały się trzy serca. 

Znowu miał trzy życia. 

* * *

-Huh, znowu mam trzy życia.

Mężczyzna w zielonym kapturze przestał na chwilę szperać w skrzyni. Byli teraz w Netherze, jednym z ukrytych przejść Dreama.

-Co? 

Theo wskazał swój nadgarstek. Znajdowały się na nim trzy serca. Będą się znajdować na nim tak długo puki nie straci jednego z żyć.  
\- Widzisz? Trzy serca. Szczęściarz ze mnie. -powiedział uśmiechającym się z przekąsem. 

Wzdrygnął się kiedy Dream chwycił za jego nadgarstek i zaczął pocierać jego skórę. Znowu te dziwne uczuci w żołądku. Pokręcił głową. 

_"Przestań, to tylko Dream, wszystko jest w porządku" -_ pomyślał

_-_ Co jest kurwa, - powiedział widocznie zirytowany zakapturzony mężczyzna. Theo mógłby się założyć, że pod maską Dream marszczy brwi.   
\- To nie fair!- puścił go w końcu po upewnieniu się wreszcie, że znamiona są prawdziwe. Theo znowu miał trzy życia, tym samym - nie trzymał się na ostatnim życiu. 

Theo przewrócił oczami, widzenie oburzonego Dreama sprawiło, że uśmiechnął się lekko. Bez słowa wyciągnął ze swojego ekwipunku pewien przedmiot i rzucił go w jego stronę.

-Wychodzi na to, że nie będę już tego potrzebował. 

Dream chwycił przedmiot. Była to złota figurka z szmaragdowymi oczami. 

-Czy to jest…? - urwał ściskając mocniej przedmiot w swoich dłoniach.   
-Yep, - palnął Theo- Najprawdziwszy Totem Nieśmiertelności. Mój ostatni. Później będziemy musieli więcej ich zdobyć - powiedział pociągając dźwignie, patrząc jak otwierają się drzwi do jednego z przejść. Zerknął na Dreama, wskazując na przejście.   
-No chodź. W Stronghold będziesz mógł mu się lepiej przyjrzeć. 

To był ich ostatni przystanek zanim dotarli na miejsce. 

Dream potrząsnął głową i schował Totem do ekwipunku. Wysunął się do przodu, Theo znowu trzymał się blisko niego, podążając za nim. Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi, kiedy dotarli do ostatniego portalu. Theo wziął głęboki wdech kiedy Dream aktywował portal. Wkroczyli do świecącej, fioletowej poświaty i po krótkiej chwili-

Fffwoooommmm

Byli już na miejscu. 

-Ah, nie ma to jak w domu - mruknął Theo, widząc znajome kamienne cegły i żelazne pręty w ścianach.   
-Dom? Serio? - prychnął Dream.   
-Mhm - przytaknął - Będę musiał znowu zbudować swój pokój. Mógłbym to zrobić tam gdzie był ostatnio, chyba, że chcesz bym wykuł go gdzie indziej?- zapytał Dreama, zawsze, zanim cokolwiek zrobił, pytał się Dreama o pozwolenie. No chyba, że nie było na to czasu, wtedy musiał później mu się tłumaczyć dlaczego tak postąpił. 

Jeżeli Dream był zadowolony z jego działań, omijała go kara, czasem nawet był wynagradzany za swoje zachowanie.   
Jednak jeśli zrobił coś przeciwko jego woli- dostawał nauczkę by więcej tak nie robić. 

Zakapturzony mężczyzna spojrzał na niego. Dla tych co nie znali i nie spędzili zbyt dużo czasu obok zamaskowanego mężczyzny pewnie nie zauważyli by tego gestu, ale nie Theo, który spędził już lata u jego boku. 

-Gdzie był twój pokój?

-Przy bibliotece, naprzeciwko twojego - wyjaśnił. Dream skinął głową. Uśmiechnął się, to było prostsze niż przypuszczał, że będzie.   
Z drugiej strony nic dziwnego, że tak łatwo się zgodził. Jeszcze nie doszło do wojny. Wojny, która zmieniła wszystkich. 

-Zbudujesz go później, a jak narazie,- Dream rzucił w jego kierunku Totem- Masz mi parę rzeczy do wyjaśnienia. 

Theo chwycił niezgrabnie przedmiot zaskoczony nagłym ruchem zakapturzonego mężczyzny. Skarcił się w myślach, Dream przecież lepiej go wyszkolił. 

-Nie chcesz go zatrzymać? - zapytał, nie rozumiejąc dlaczego ten zwrócił mi mistyczny artefakt.   
-Zdobędę własny, kiedy wreszcie znajdę Posiadłość - odpowiedział krzyżując ręce na piersi - Możesz go zachować. 

Theo wiedział, że było w tym niewypowiedziane "na razie", ale nie obchodziło go to. W jego piersi poczuł lekkie ciepło, kiedy w żołądku znowu go ściskało - targał nim huragan sprzecznych emocji. Kiwnął głową i włożył Totem do swojego ekwipunku. 

-Dobrze. Powiem Ci wszystko co mogę powiedzieć. 

Ma nadzieję, że wszystko się ułoży. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hejo!  
> No i mamy kolejną część tłumaczenia.  
> Szczerze, nie spodziewałam się tak dużego odzewu pod tym projektem. Co jest naprawdę miłą niespodzianką. 
> 
> Od teraz będę się starać publikować kolejne rozdziały tłumaczenia co tydzień, w sobotę (albo w niedziele, wszystko zależy od szkoły niestety ). 
> 
> Do zobaczenia za tydzień!


End file.
